kentosfandomcom-20200215-history
Vada's Elite
Vada's Elite was the title given to the famous dwarven war band that was lead by none other than Thorek II, son of Urist Goblinsbane, a descendant of Duor Greatbeard and therefore of the bloodline of dwarven kings. It draws its name from the father of Vihorn, best friend of Thorek, who had been driven mad with grief after his wife was killed in a goblin raid and disappeared into Troll Country, never to be seen again. Vada's Elite made it their duty to patroll Troll Country and make it a safer place for all, bringing about relative peace in that land of chaos. It is generally thought that due to the efforts of Vada's Elite, the exiled Greatbeards that resided in Troll Country, such as the current Kings-In-Exile, believed the lands to be a safer place and may inevitably brought about ideas to restore Duorendain- a feat that was accomplished five years into the Fifth Age by Milos Whitehelm. Members are as follows:- Thorek II Goblinsbane: The unanimous leader of the group. Thorek II is a dwarf so large that he could be mistaken for a man, with a build which was the envy of barbarian chieftans. Child of Urist Goblinsbane, who was famous for his mass slaughtering-spree through Goblin Country, Thorek is often said to have inherited this power for bloodshed. Wielding his mighty mace, Thorek II laughs in the face of danger and is a great companion for all to have. Vihorn- Best friend to Thorek II and often considered second in command. Unlike Thorek's aloof and sometimes careless attitude to things, Vihorn is more focused and serious, giving the group a greater purpose. Wielding spear and shield and sporting the famous velvet-coloured beard of his family, Vihorn is painfully loyal to Thorek and a man of honour, never abandoning his post or a friend in need. Melvig- Thorek's younger brother, the only trait they share is a hatred of goblin kind. Whilst Thorek is happy and carefree, Melvig is dark and brooding, a shadow which looms over the rest of the group. Turned into a petty craftsman for pay, Melvig is however gifted in the smithing of unusual, impractical yet deadly effective weapons which he wields with ease. Known as a combat pragmatic, Melvig is infamous for his ability to wield any random weapon and use it as a bringer of death. Veronica- Vihorn's younger sister and spouse to Thorek II, Veronica's talents lie in her ability to catch her enemy by surprise- a dwarf lady who doubles as a Battle Mage. She can rain down fire from the heavens, bend steal and conjure up beings from the depths of hell if she so pleased, and her blood lust can often lead her on a maniacal rampage if not seen to. However, her love for battle rivals that of Thorek, and the two are often playfully trying to out-do the others in terms of worthy kills. Varick- A relation of Vihorn and Veronica and the young apprentice of Melvig. An optimist wishing to do a lot of good in the world, Varick's apprenticeship under Melvig inevitably wound him up within Vada's Elite. Though clearly a novice, he is very kind and well-mannered, willing to work and help, and therefore given tutelage by the entire group. When grieved with the losses of battle, Varick is one shoulder all can turn to, for he wishes to see all those other than him happy. Joric Allson- A priest believing himself to be responsible for the heralding of a new age- a task given to him by the dwarven gods themselves, Joric Allson wields two deadly scimitars in combat, lined with ancient scriptures. These same scriptures tattooed on his head where his fringeless tonsure displayed them, Joric speaks often in scriptures and can be seen as kind- but let not his religion fool you. His beard is ginger for a reason- fueled with the righteous anger of the gods! Perrel the Butcher- What appears to be a chubby, kindly chef but is in fact a deadly swordmaster. Almost cartoonish and with an asian vibe, (probably not helped by his black, noodle-like moustache which stretched comically from his face horizontally,) his permanent appearance of kindness becomes unnerving when one sees him in combat- a merciless killer who wields his butcher's knife as though an extention of his own being. Wagner- Perhaps not his true name, but none have been able to decipher much from this dwarf other than the word 'Wagner,' (more like a growl really.) An axe-head lodged in his skull and blind in one eye from constant fighting with his brothers, Wagner is often seen trying to talk though coming out with only unintelligable gibberish. However he is a happy drunk- and a happy man on the battlefield, an overly-polished pole-axe being his weapon of choice. Tvolk- With a small black beard that looks more like a brush, some might say that Tvolk is not a true dwarf. But his enormous nose and protruding ears have stories to tell- the result of years of hardcore fighting. Amateur thief in the Capital City underworld, Tvolk eventually became an underground fighter, honing his skills and rising through the ranks, pouring in lots of money for himself and his bosses at the same time. So successful was he that his crimelord boss decided to pull some strings and get Tvolk into the legitimate fighting business- this hardcore warrior has even tried his luck in the Arena Championships. However his most striking feature is the dragon tattoo that covers the entire left side of his face. P.I. Kevlov- A homocidal private investigator who vigorously wants to see justice upheld no matter what, Kevlov is willing to go to any extreme in order to make sure that the wrong people suffer their justly needed consequences- even if that means using methods far outside that of the law. Trenchcoat, fedora and specialised mask, Kevlov is not merely anonymous- he has abandoned his own being, replacing it with a fiery vengeance for all wrongdoers. A small dagger is all he needs to make do of his enemies.